Sailor Moon: The Colorless Crystals
by IronMarked
Summary: What is, to what was, to what was always meant to be.... R/R
1. Shiroi & Kuroi

****

Episode 201:

Shiroi & Kuroi

Scene 1: At Setsuna's House in Hotaru's bedroom, 6:30 am (morning)

*BeEp* *BeEp* *BeEp* *FWACK*

Hotaru rolled over and smacked her alarm clock, she glanced at the time and sighed.

"Good morning... I think..."

She got up and walked over to her window and opened up the curtains, the sky was barley over the horizon hitting the sky scrapers of Tokyo.

"Yep..."

She quickly got dressed into her school uniform and hurried down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Setsuna-Mama!" She took a seat at the table.

"Morning Hotaru-chan," Setsuna said with a smile, "Today we've got waffles, sausage, and--" Setsuna paused, she placed a glass of white liquid in front of Hotaru, "And milk!"

"Setsuna-san!" Hotaru whined, she glared at the milk, "Don't we have any juice?"

"Yes we do, but you have to finish the milk first... ALL of it.."

Hotaru sighed, she plugged her nose and chugged it down bitterly.

"Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru looked up from the table and recognized the sweet voice of Chibi-usa, Hotaru grabbed a waffle, grabbed her bags, and ran out the door with a wave.

"Bye Setsuna!!"

"Come straight home after school Hotaru!" Setsuna yelled after her as she cleaned up Hotaru's plate from the table, "I mean it, Haruka and Michiru are coming over for dinner!"

"Okay!"

Hotaru ran down the drive way and ran up to Chibi-usa, Chibi-usa had her school uniform and with her bunny backpack strapped on.

"Good Morning Chibi-chan!"

"Good Morning!" Chibi-usa said back with a smile, they started to walk down the street to the school.

"Where's Usagi-san?" Hotaru looked about as if waiting for Usagi to jump out and attack them.

"She wouldn't wake up," Chibi-usa giggled, "It's her own fault if she's late for her first day of school."

Scene 2: At Cross Roads Junior High, 8:00 am (morning)

Hotaru and Chibi-usa stood up straight when the teacher walked into the classroom, same as the rest of the students. The lady wrote her name on the board, "Mrs. Haruna" and took her seat. As soon as she took hers everybody took theirs.

"Welcome to the seventh grade!" Mrs. Haruna said, "I'll be your teacher for Math, when I call your name please say here." she said some names, and got to Chibi-usa's, "Tsukino, Usa-USAGI!? I thought I passed you! About four years ago, shouldn't you be a Senior in High School by now?!"

Mrs. Haruna looked about looking for the odangos, Chibi-usa stood up and bowed politely.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, I am Usagi's cousin" She said, "But everybody calls me Chibi-usa."

"Well... sorry about that Chibi-usa," She said briskly, "Take your seat."

Chibi-usa took her seat, when Hotaru looked over to her friend she was bright red with embarrassment, what a great first impression.

After roll Mrs. Haruna stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Class, we have a new students to our school system" She said, "She spent most of her life going to an on-line school, this is her first time in a public school so please be respectable," Mrs. Haruna turned to the classroom door, so did the students, "Shiroi, please come in"

The door opened and a short girl, not much older than Hotaru and Chibi-usa walked in. Her brown hair was pulled all the way back into a neat pony tail, her gold eyes gazed about the classroom.

"Shiroi, welcome to our school," Mrs. Haruna said breaking the silence, "Would you like to tell the class about yourself? Do you have any interests?"

"My name is Yume, Shiroi" a small sweet whisper said, "Um, I like Sanchin-Ryu, running, and art."

She stopped, she looked to Hotaru, her eyes gave a small hint of fear.

"Shiroi? Are you okay?" Mrs. Haruna gave Shiroi a small shake to snap her out of her trance, "Shiroi?"

"Huh! Oh! Um, yea I'm fine" Shiroi quickly answered, her voice a bit stronger and no longer a whisper, "May I ask where I'm sitting?"

"Go take a seat behind Chibi-usa over there"

Shiroi walked up to the pink hared girl and to the empty seat behind her, she dropped her white leather backpack and pulled out her baby blue binder and started to write stuff down.

'That is so weird...' Hotaru thought, 'That girl made no sound when she moved... it was if her shoes were forbidden to talk... why was she starring at me?'

Hotaru looked to Chibi-usa who was already starring at her with the same question in her eyes.

Scene 3: Cross Roads Junior High's lunch area outside, 11:45 am (morning)

At lunch Chibi-usa and Hotaru sat underneath a tree to eat their lunches.

"So, what do you think is up with that new girl?" Chibi-usa said, shoving some chips into her mouth, "I mean, did you see the way she looked at you? She looked practically terrified!"

"It was her first day at a real school, she was probably a bit scared," Hotaru took a bite of her rice ball Setsuna made for her and swallowed, "Do you think we should go talk to her? I mean after we're done eating and all."

"Sure!" Chibi-usa chimed, "Why not?"

They finished their lunches and went off to see if they could find Shiroi before the bell rang, they looked everywhere but couldn't seem to find any trace of her.

"Well, that was a lost cause.." Chibi-usa moaned.

"Look!" Hotaru pointed to a tree where Shiroi was sitting under, "She's right over there!"

Chibi-usa and Hotaru jogged up to Shiroi and gave a wave.

"Shiroi, we've been looking for you!" Hotaru said, "Where have you been?" Hotaru finally noticed the orange, yellow, tabby cat sitting in Shiroi's lap, "What's that?" Hotaru shook her head, where's your manners?, "I mean, my name is Tomoe, Hotaru. And this is Tsukino, Chibi-usa!"

Shiroi stood up and the cat jumped onto Shiroi's right shoulder, sitting there perfectly and elegantly.

"Glad to finally meet you Hotaru! Chibi-usa!" She gave a warm smile, "This is Cercee, my guard-- my pet."

"Oh! She's so pretty!" Chibi-usa said, "Just like Luna!"

Cercee's eyes widened, as if the name Luna made her remember something.

"You have a cat too?" Shiroi asked, she seemed a bit too existed over a cat, "Oh, I must meet it sometime!"

"How about after school with Hotaru and I?" Chibi-usa said, she stroked Cercee, who started to purr softly.

"Oh I can't," Hotaru looked to Chibi-usa, "I have to go straight home today, Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama are coming over."

"Oh then how about just the two of us Shiroi?"

"Sounds fun!" Shiroi smiled, the bell rang and Cercee jumped off her shoulder and scurried away.

"Oh no!" Chibi-usa yelped, "We're late!!"

The three girls ran off to the school, expecting to get detention.

Scene 4: Walking home, currently dropping Hotaru off at her house, 2:45 PM (afternoon)

"Bye Chibi-chan! Bye Shiroi-chan!" Hotaru waved as she walked up the driveway to her house.

"Bai Hotaru-san!!" Shiroi called after her.

"Can you say 'bye' again Shiroi?" Chibi-usa asked as the two started to walk to Chibi-usa's house.

"Bai"

"No, it's ba-eye" Chibi-usa corrected her, "And why did you call Hotaru, san?"

"That's what I said, bai!" Shiroi said, trying to change the conversation.

"No, you said bai. It's bye!" It obviously worked.

"Yea! Bai!"

"BYE!!!"

When the two got to the house they saw Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei and Usagi all at the table working on homework, Chibi-usa grabbed two cookies from the center of the table and ran up stairs with Shiroi.

"Hi Ami! Hi Rei! Hi Makoto! Hi Minako! Bye Usagi!" Chibi-usa quickly said as the two raced up stairs.

"Why you little!!" Usagi threaten, but when she turned around the two were gone.

"Usagi! You skipped six problems!" Ami said, she handed back Usagi her paper, "Get those six done before I check the rest."

"Who was the girl with Chibi-usa?" Makoto asked, "I haven't seen her around here before."

"She's probably just one of Chibi-usa's little friends..." Usagi mumbled, shoving another cookie into her mouth and going back to work out the problems.

"Poor Chibi-usa, she has Mrs. Haruna this year..." Rei looked up from the book she was reading, "She's has to live with Usagi's reputation."

"What's wrong with my reputation!?!?" Usagi spat out.

"Here! I have a whole list for you! Late, bad scores, eating in class--"

"Oh yea! Well at least I'm not a goody-goody like you!"

"At least I don't have Moon rocks rolling around in MY head!"

The two were about to rip each other's heads off before Makoto stopped them.

"Oh shut up you two!" Makoto snapped.

"Yea! You two sound like a cat and a dog bickering!!" Minako said, she rolled her eyes.

Scene 5: Chibi-usa's bedroom, 3:15 PM (afternoon)

"This is Luna!" Chibi-usa said, she picked up the black cat and petted her softly on the head, "She's very sweet, and she won't bite!"

"Oh how cute!" Shiroi looked to the crescent mark on Luna's forehead, "What's that?"

"Oh! Um..." Chibi-usa had to think of an excuse quickly, "It's a... ah... Bald Spot!!"

A sweat mark slid down the back of Luna and Chibi-usa's heads, great cover up.

"Awe, poor kitty." Shiroi said, "You getting too old?"

Luna meowed in agreement, Chibi-usa handed Shiroi the cat and she petted it some more.

"Luna! What a great name, that bald spot looks like a crescent mark!" Shiroi said, she poked Luna on the nose playfully, "It's a lucky bald spot!"

Both girls giggled.

Scene 6: Setsuna and Hotaru's house, 5:00 PM (sunset)

The door bell rang and Hotaru ran to answer it.

"Coming!!"

She opened the door and Haruka and Michiru were standing there, Hotaru immediately tackled Haruka around the waist and hugged as tight as she could.

"I'm so happy to see you two!!" Hotaru said, she looked up at Michiru, "Come on in! Setsuna-Mama just got dinner done!"

"Mmm, smells good from here" Haruka said, she gave a small smile to Hotaru who led the way to the dinning room.

"Setsuna-Mama!" Hotaru called to the kitchen, "They're here!"

"Oh good!" A faceless voice called from the kitchen, "Go ahead and take some seats! I'll be right out!"

"So how is the seventh grade Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked, "Are you taking orchestra? Or did you give up on the violin?"

"No, I'm still playing it." Hotaru nodded, "School is fine, me and Chibi-usa even made a new friend today!"

"Oh?" Haruka looked from Michiru and back to Hotaru, "Who would that be?"

"Her name is Shiroi! She's new to our school!"

Before Haruka could ask anymore questions Setsuna walked in with a piping hot ham; Rice balls, egg rolls, green beans, and bread were already set on the table.

"Dinner! Is served." Setsuna said, she took her seat and started to cut up the ham, "So how have you two been lately? Haven't herd from you in a while."

"Oh we've been touring," Michiru said as she started to serve herself, "Ever since we got out of High School it's been a bit hectic, how are the inners?"

"Usagi and them have been fine," Setsuna passed around the ham, "Nothing has happened since the Galaxia incident, Usagi figured she'd finish up High School before she'd move in with Mamoru. Hotaru get some green beans, you haven't been eating your vegetables lately!"

Hotaru looked to Haruka as if Haruka ruled over all.

"Oh come on Hotaru, your in the seventh grade," Haruka pilled some beans onto Hotaru's plate, "Eat up kiddo! They're good for yea!"

"Yea but they taste like they could kill me..." Hotaru mumbled, she plugged her nose and ate the green beans.

"That'ah girl! Scouts need to be strong!"

"Yea, take it from Haruka." Michiru said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Scene 7: Chibi-usa and Usagi's house, 6:30 PM (sundown)

"Bai Chibi-usa!" Shiroi called out as she started to walk home.

"It's BYE! Not BAI!" Chibi-usa called back.

"That's what I said! BAI! Geez!"

Chibi-usa giggled and shut the door, when she turned around Usagi was watching TV. She walked over and plopped herself next to her on the couch.

"Today on News Channel 5, there has been weird occurrences all over Tokyo of two teenage girls... jumping roof, to, roof around the times of midnight" The news reporter announced, "Adults, check and talk to your kids about the dangers of jumping off roofs. Talk to them also about how dangerous it is to go out at night without an adult around."

"Roof to roof?" Chibi-usa said, "Do they mean climbing roof to roof or actual jumping?"

"Shh!" Usagi hushed her.

"We have footage of this weird scene," The TV said, "If these girls look familiar to you, please report to the authorities admittedly. We have never seen such movement, and agility, since the times of Sailor V. New Sailor Vs? Or just some really weird fans? Let's take a look..."

The picture of the reporter disappeared and a picture of two roof tops appeared. Sure enough two girls ran across one of the roof tops, and jumped to the next one! The girls made it look so easy! They landed with ease together and the tape plaid over again. One of the girl's hair was in a tight pony tail, and the other one had long hair that followed her every movement with a bow at the top like Minako's. It was too dark to see their faces, or the color of their hair. Chibi-usa noticed that two cats were following them and jumping with them too. After the fifth time of the re-play the TV reporter came back on.

"If you have any clues or information to this unusual appearance, please call the number below" The reporter said, sure enough the number appeared below, "Tomorrow's weather report, sunny skies, and some clou--"

The TV was turned off when Usagi herd the phone ring, she ran over and picked it up.

"Tsukino residence," She spoke into the phone, "Ami! Yes, I was just watching it too! Should we call a meeting?" she paused to listen, "Maybe it was just Minako and Makoto having some fun with Artamis and Luna," she paused again, "3 o-clock, after school? Rei's? Okay, bye Ami."

Usagi hung up.

"It's late, let's get some sleep."

Chibi-usa and Usagi went up the stairs to go to bed, they had school the next morning, but Chibi-usa couldn't help but think of the two weird girls. A new enemy?

Scene 8: Setsuna and Hotaru's house, in the living room, 6:45 PM (sundown)

Haruka switched off the TV and looked to Michiru and Setsuna.

"That wasn't Minako or Makoto, they were both too short." Haruka said.

"Maybe they were just some kids" Michiru said, she flipped a piece of her teal bangs out of her face.

"No, normal people can't jump like that..." Haruka mumbled, "We've got some new soldiers on our hands, but who?"

"...if any of the inners saw this," Setsuna said, taking a sip of her tea, "I bet they'd be having a meeting at the Shrine tomorrow, after school. Shall we join them? If not, inform them at the least."

"Sure" Michiru said, "Hotaru, we'll pick you and Chibi-usa up after school tomorrow."

"What about Shiroi?" Hotaru asked, a bit worried.

"Who? Oh yea. We'll pick up her up too, but I suggest we drop her off at her house," Haruka said, "We can't take her with us."

"All right..."

"Now, we must be going" Michiru said, she got up and grabbed her coat, "It's a bit late and we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, it is getting late" Haruka said, she gave Hotaru and Setsuna a hug, "It was nice seeing you two again."

Setsuna saw Haruka and Michiru off and Hotaru went upstairs to change into her pjs and go to sleep.

Scene 9: Haruka's car, riding down a highway, 8:00 PM (night)

The wind ripped around the car, speeds at even professional drivers would be afraid of.

"Friend? Foe? Or the cause of stupid kids?" Michiru asked, she watched the city lights zip past her.

"Foe-- friends would have come out of hiding..."

"Maybe they have their reasons.."

"We all have our reasons, some better then others" Haruka said, more to herself then to Michiru, "But in the end, they're all just excuses to hide..."

"Should we see for ourselves?" Michiru asked, "The reporter said, they were out around midnight. Maybe we should have a stake out."

Haruka nodded in agreement, as if she was thinking the same thing.

Scene 10: On top of a building in Tokyo, 11:55 PM (before midnight)

The two found themselves on top of a roof in their soldier uniforms, Sailor Neptune sitting on the edge of the building with her legs elegantly crossed. Sailor Uranus standing over Neptune with her arms folded across her chest, both waiting for the same thing.

"Do you think they'll come?" Sailor Neptune asked, "Or do you think we should have brought some cards?"

"Both..." Uranus said, "They'll come, just wait."

Another ten, fifteen, twenty minutes passed by. Then, out of the darkness a flash of bright yellow jumped from a building.

"Neptune! Look!" Sailor Uranus said, she pointed to the very fast moving flash of yellow, "There's only one though..."

"One is better then none" Neptune said as she stood, "Let's go!"

The two were off, copying the other scout by jumping roof to roof. Then the scout stopped, so did Neptune and Uranus. A flash of black and purple jumped in front of the girl wearing the bright yellow fuku, her baby blue back bow danced on the small breeze passing.

"Get down..." Uranus whispered as she pulled Neptune down with her behind the ledge of a building, "Shh.."

The one with the baby blue and bright yellow fuku had boots that went to her knees like Sailor Moon's, they were bright yellow matching her skirt. Her light brown hair was tightly pulled back along with her bangs in a neat pony tail, she held a staff in her right hand. A baby blue swirl followed up the yellow staff and twisted it's self around the white star at the top, imprisoning it.

The other one had long blond hair that went to her knees, it was slightly held up by a black bow neatly on the top. Her skirt was black, and her bows were a dark purple. Her gloves went all the way up past her elbows, and her boots were like Jupiter's only black, in one of her gloved hands she had a leather whip. She looked allot older then the other bright colored scout.

The two anonymous soldiers exchanged glances and started to run, they ran, and jumped to the next roof. Uranus and Neptune followed after the two, waiting for them to de-transform to know their identities. Uranus and Neptune staid far enough to not be seen or herd.

"Who do you think they are?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know, but it's weird," Uranus said right before they leaped another building, "They make no sounds, not when they run, not when they land, not when they jump, it's like your watching a silent movie."

The two anonymous soldiers stopped in their tracks, the one with the yellow and baby blue fuku slowly turned around. Uranus and Neptune had no time to hide themselves so they just stopped and watched.

"Shit..." Uranus said in disgust, "We're found..."

"Who are you!?" Sailor Neptune called out, discarding what Uranus said.

The two anonymous soldiers both looked at each other, the older looking one stepped forward.

"You call yourselves senshi?" She called back, her voice mellow and soothing, "But you know not who your enemies or your friends are?"

Sailor Uranus frowned, she took a step forward.

"And I suppose you know who we are?" Uranus said, her frown changed to a smirk.

"Goddess of the wild winds, Sailor Uranus, Ten'ou Haruka." The younger one called out as she too stepped forward, her voice strong for such a small child but still soothing somehow, like a lullaby, "Goddess of the untamed seas, Sailor Neptune, Ten'ou Michiru. I tell you both, do not get into something you do not understand... go back while you still have the chance to do so."

Uranus' smirk was quickly wiped off her face, how did they know our identities!?! Was that last sentence a threat?

"What did you say!?" Uranus yelled back.

"Go back!" The older one repeated for the younger one as she too fully turned around, "Or you will regret it in the end..."

Uranus held up her hand, the jewel case for the space sword appeared, she snatched it and brought it out. In one leap she was on the roof where the two other scouts were, she pointed the space sword at the older one.

"Say it again..." Uranus snarled, her glare could scare the dead.

"Uranus! Get over here!" Neptune yelled at her, "I mean it! Now!"

"Leave..." The young girl whispered, yet her voice still strong, she held up her staff and yelled to the heavens, "SATURN'S! HELL!"

She quickly aimed her staff at Sailor Uranus, a blast of rainbow lights in all shades and colors wrapped themselves around Uranus, they enclosed on her. A huge blast of light appeared, it faded and Sailor Uranus was no longer there, a small crystal about the size of her hand laid on the roof top of the building replacing Uranus. The scout bent over and picked it up, inside it was a miniature Sailor Uranus... sleeping in the crystal.

"URANUS!!" Neptune cried, she ran and jumped to the next roof.

The two soldiers looked up, they ran and started to jump roof to roof also, Sailor Neptune chased after them as fast as she could but never seemed to be able to catch up. The two soldiers jumped down into an ally, the younger one placed the crystal on the floor of the ally and pointed her staff at the small crystal yet again.

"SATURN'S! CURSE!" She yelled again, a blast of purple and white light surrounded the crystal.

The two soldiers ran, when Sailor Neptune finally got to the ally she saw Sailor Uranus sleeping soundly on the ground of the ally and back to her original size... not hurt a bit, in fact she was even detransformed. Neptune looked about, but the two soldiers were already gone.

**************************************

-Bunny S.E.- There! =^^= I'll have some more fighting scenes later on into the Episodes all righty?

-Haruka- Like slapping fighting or are yea acutely gonna let us punch someone?

-Usagi- More fighting ;-; Nuuueee!!!!!

-Bunny S.E.- Oh hoosh-up Ruka-kun... it'll get more interesting later on too, a bit more confusing yes. But in the end it'll all add up!

-Makoto- Yep, just like all your other FanFics... *rolls eyes*

-Bunny S.E.- *sweat mark* So what if I've only written a few FanFics! I'm working on one for Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I get enough comments, a sequel to my X-Men one too!! I'm also working on a StarFox Fic and a Sonic one too!!! .

-Minako- *coughs* Amateur *coughs*

-Hotaru- *coughs* Bunny is *coughs* a Nerd *coughs*

-Rei- You didn't cover that one up very well Hotaru-chan....

-Hotaru- *coughs* I wasn't trying to, I have a small cold *clears throat* Here we go-- Bunny is a Nerd!!! xD

-Bunny S.E.- ;-; I am not! Grr... I'll show you!! *grabs all her Sailor dolls and shoves them into her trunk* HA! *covered up mumbles come from trunk* Take that!!! =^^= BAI!!!


	2. Dreams to Dream

****

Episode 202:

Dreams to Dream

Scene 1: Usagi's bedroom, 8:00 am (in the morning)

"AH! I'M LATE!"

Usagi jumped out of bed flinging the sleeping Luna off the bed also.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!?!"

Usagi ran down stairs, grabbed her lunch and backpack.

"Chibi-usa tried to six times!" Ikuko-Mama called from the kitchen, "We just gave up after the seventh time!"

"BYE MOM!" Usagi called out as she raced out the door, "I LOVE YOU!!"

"Bye Honey!"

Usagi ran down the street, her odangos flapping behind her in the wind, when she got to school she was ten minutes late and the class was already seated. She ran in and gave a polite bow to her teacher.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cooan, my alarm didn't go off." Usagi said, "It won't happen again!"

"I hope not, and to make sure that it doesn't--" Mr. Cooan wrote something down on a pink piece of paper, "Twenty minutes of detention after school, I'll see you there."

Usagi respectably took the pink slip and sat in her desk behind Makoto, but in front of Ami.

"Alarm didn't go of eh?" Makoto whispered questionably, "Or did you sleep in?"

"... the second one..." Usagi mumbled.

"What was that Miss. Tsukino?" Mr. Cooan asked.

"Nothing!"

"I hope not, or I'll triple your detention..."

He went back to teaching his lesson, Usagi wrote down her homework assignment and tried her hardest not to daydream. Just as she was about to go to sleep a girl with long blonde hair ran in, it was put up like Minako's but with a black bow.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cooan!" She said, she was practically out of breath, "I had some important business to attend to!"

"Kuroi, I assume?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Yes sir."

"Miss. Yume, why weren't you at school yesterday?"

"I had a dental appointment, my Father had a note sent to the office."

"And your excuse for today?"

"The note should be in the office as we speak," She tried to catch her breath from running.

"To skip two grades is quite an honor Miss. Yume," Mr. Cooan said, "Don't ruin it now..." he pointed to where Naru and Minako where sitting at the front, "Take your seat, it's between those two, Kuroi."

Kuroi walked up to the two and sat down dropping her black leather backpack and pulling out her purple binder, she opened it up and started to write down the homework assignment.

Makoto looked at the new girl suspiciously, 'She made no sounds when she walked... she only made a sound when she talked, I can't even hear her breath!'

Minako wrote something down on a paper and flicked it at Usagi's nose waking Usagi up from her midmorning nap, it took Usagi a minute to think of what just happened until she saw the piece of paper laying in front of her on her desk. She quietly opened it up and read it to herself, "WOW! I thought you were the only one in the world who could possibly be that late!" A sweat mark slide down Usagi's head, she wrote back, "Gee thanks, by the way we have a meeting today at Rei's Shrine" She flicked it as hard as she could at Minako... but missed.

"Ow!" Kuroi yelped, the teacher ignoring her.

She grabbed the piece of paper and quickly read it, her face turned bright pink. She crumbled the small piece of paper up with her hand and threw it to the ground. She turned back to the white boar and tried her hardest to pay attention, Usagi's eyes widened and her face turned a brighter pink than Kuroi's, she buried her face in her arms.

Scene 2: Juuban High School lunch area outside, 12:15 PM (lunch time)

"Whaaa ahhhhhhh!!!" Usagi whined, her ear killing whine, "She might think it was meeee!!! But it was Minako!!!"

"Maybe she didn't know it was you Usagi-Chan!" Ami said, "I mean! At the angle that you flicked it, it could have been possibly anyone!"

"Noo! She knew it was meee!!" Usagi wailed, sweat marks fell on everyone.

"Maybe we can make it up to her!" Makoto suggested, "I mean, that was a rough start don't you think?"

"How???" Usagi continued to moaned.

"What was her name? Kuroi?" Rei said, Rei came down from her High School to have lunch with them, "Maybe she likes singing, we could take her to a Karaoke bar tomorrow or something."

"Oh, but I'm busy tomorrow." Minako said twiddling her thumbs.

"It's your fault! So your coming one way or another!" Makoto snapped, "Let's go find her."

They all got up to go look for her, they finally found her sitting under a tree with a white tabby cat with tan stripes, Kuroi looked up as soon as she herd their foot steps on the dry grass.

"Hello Kuroi!" Rei said walking up to her, everyone followed, "My name is Rei, these are my friends, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami. We were wondering if you would like to go to Karaoke with us tomorrow! On us, of course!"

"Karaoke?" Kuroi asked questionably, "What's that?"

"It's singing in front of allot of people," Makoto said, "It's really fun! It's like being a super star for a night!"

"Singing!" Kuroi's eyes lit up, "Would it be all right if I brought my little sister? I can't leave her home alone."

"Sure!" Usagi butted in, "Long as I can bring my cousin Chibi-usa, she'll whine if she doesn't come."

"Believe me, I know how it is!" Kuroi said, she stood up and the cat jumped onto Kuroi's left shoulder, "What time?"

"If you give me your number we can arrange something," Rei said with a smile.

"Sure!" Kuroi pulled out a piece of paper from one of her pockets and wrote her number on it, she handed it to Rei, "I have to go now, I hope to see you all again soon."

With that Kuroi turned and walked away with the cat on her shoulder, Rei opened the piece of paper.

"What's this? Wow, I thought you were the only--" Rei read off the paper, "Hey, was this the note you two were passing?"

Minako snatched it out of Rei's hands and read it over quickly, Usagi peering over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! It is!" Minako yelped, "Do you think she did that purpose!?"

"Maybe it was just an accident," Ami said, she looked to her watch, "We better get going, or else we'll all have to serve detention with Usagi-chan!"

The girls ran off back to the school getting back to their class before the bell rang.

Scene 3: Outside of Cross Roads Junior High, 2:30 PM (afternoon)

Chibi-usa, Hotaru, and Shiroi all sat on the grass by the school waiting for their ride, the sun was high in the crystal blue sky and clouds dotted it every now and then.

"I didn't get to finish the Grammar assignment in class," Chibi-usa whined, "I guess I have more homework tonight..."

"I hate Grammar! It's so boring!" Shiroi agreed, "Math and PE are my favorite subjects! Don't you think so too?"

"I hate Math... but I guess PE is okay" Chibi-usa said.

"Na, Grammar and Social Studies are the best!" Hotaru commented.

Hotaru giggled when Chibi-usa and Shiroi both wrinkled their noses, Shiroi even stuck out her tongue.

"Ye-uck!" Shiroi giggled, "It makes me wonder what you do for fun, Hotaru-san!" 

"There you go! You did it again!" Chibi-usa yelped, "You called her, San!"

Just then a yellow convertible pulled up.

"Hey Hotaru, Chibi-usa!" Michiru called from the front seat, "Pile on in."

"Oh! Michiru-Mama, this is Shiroi-chan!" Hotaru said as she ran up to the car, "She's the new friend I made the other day! I told you about her didn't I?"

Shiroi gave a polite bow and smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

"And Haruka-Papa, meet Shiroi-chan!"

Haruka took of her shades and gave Shiroi a good look up and down, the hair on her neck prickled up, something wasn't right about this girl.

"Hello!" Shiroi said as she bowed and smiled again.

"Come on you girls, we're going to be late" Haruka said, ignoring Shiroi.

The three piled into the back and they were off, Shiroi every now and then told Haruka when and where to turn. Shiroi looked out the window, the wind whipped through her light silky hair, the sun glittered off of it and shone a tad blonde. Shiroi looked to the rearview mirror, Haruka had her shades back on but she swore she saw Haruka starring at her.

"So where are you guys going?" Shiroi asked.

"Oh! Um, we're going to go shopping," Chibi-usa said, "We need to get some new er- shoes!"

"Where at?"

"The... um--"

"The Molokai Mall," Hotaru finished for Chibi-usa, "I need to get some new socks too."

"Oh! Do you think it'd be too much to ask if you could get me some new slippers?" Shiroi asked, she pulled out a 10 from her backpack, "They have these bright yellow smiley face slippers on sale! I'll let you keep the change if you want!"

Hotaru looked from Shiroi to Michiru, Michiru's expression said to take the money and say yes. They didn't want any questions coming up that weren't needed.

"Um, sure!" Hotaru said taking the ten and putting it in her pocket, "I'll even give you back the change."

"Oh! Right here, Haruka-san!" Shiroi said as they pulled up to an apartment complex.

A girl in a short green dress and black trench coat stood outside the front of the building, her dark chocolate brown hair in a neat braid, it danced along with the wind. Shiroi jumped out and waved to Hotaru and Chibi-usa.

"Thank you Haruka-san, it was nice meeting you Michiru-san!" Shiroi said smiling, "Hotaru-san! I wear a size 5 and a half!"

Shiroi ran up to the mysterious looking girl, the girl looked to Haruka... her glance was friendly, but somehow frightening. The hairs on Haruka's neck prickled again, she pulled out and drove off.

"Did you feel that?" Michiru asked, "I mean, not only with Shiroi but with that one girl too."

"Definitely..." Haruka said keeping her eyes on the road, "How did you two meet Shiroi again?"

"She's new to our school," Hotaru said, "We just introduced ourselves to her. She did seem a bit odd when I first saw her, but after a while the feeling faded."

Michiru looked back at the apartments, the girl and Shiroi were gone, she quickly looked at the name of the apartment complex.

"Crewe Condominiums Building Seven?" Michiru mused, "Maybe that girl was Shiroi's Mother, or maybe her sister."

"No, too young... and they don't look anything alike." Haruka added sharply, "Probably just a friend..."

They got to the Shinto Shrine quickly and they all got out of the car, Hotaru and Chibi-usa skipped up the stairs to the Shrine while Haruka and Michiru followed after. When they got to the top of the stairs they saw Rei sweeping up the paths, she herd Hotaru and Chibi-usa giggling and looked up. She smiled with a wave.

"Hello there!" Rei said, she put her broom to the side and walked up to them, "How'd you guys know about the meeting? When did you get into town?"

"Oh we guessed.." Michiru said with a smile, "We just came in a day ago."

"Well! Come on in, the others will be here shortly."

Rei led the way to the Fire Reading room and they all sat there talking, waiting for the others, Hotaru and Chibi-usa sat there having a debate over weather Grammar was better than PE.

"Haruka what do you think?" Hotaru asked, "PE or Grammar?"

"PE by far!" Haruka said in a matter of fact tone, "But I'm sure Michiru would say other wise."

"I'll be right back," Rei said standing up, "I need to go call someone."

Scene 4: The Crewe Condominium, the elevator, 2:45 PM (afternoon)

"So did you two have fun the other night?" The girl with the trench coat asked Shiroi.

Shiroi and her rode the elevator up to the 28 floor, it stopped and they walked out.

"It was okie, I just had to crystallize someone," Shiroi said as the two walked down the hall, "She didn't seem too mad about it today however."

"Shiroi-oko, you do know that she might not know who you are," The girl said, they got to a door that said 2112 and they stood outside of it for a moment, "Inners and outers, can't see threw make ups like we can."

"Yea I know V-san," Shiroi mumbled, "But, why can't we tell them who we are!!?"

"We'll talk about this later," V said, "I'll see you around."

With that V turned around and headed to the elevator again, Shiroi opened up her backpack and pulled out a chain of all sorts of keys. She looked through them and found a little silver one with a blue ring around it, she opened up the door and walked inside dropping her backpack on the floor, taking off her shoes, and stepping into her slippers.

"Cercee-sama! I'm home!" Shiroi called out, "Is Kuroi-onesan home yet?"

A little tabby cat came out from the kitchen, she jumped onto Shiroi's right shoulder and... smiled?

"No, she's not home yet." The cat spoke!?

( *BeEp* This is not a test, the nariator is now having a heart attack because the cat spoke *bEeP* I repeated, this is not a test. *BeEp* )

"But she should be home soon, I told her to pick up some groceries on her way home."

Shiroi walked over to the living room window and looked around outside, Cercee jumped off Shiroi's shoulder and walked back to the kitchen.

"She took the jeep, she'll be home shortly."

Shiroi then walked to her and Kuroi's bedroom and climbed onto the top of the bunk, there were white sheets, white pillows and a baby blue teddy bear with a white bow. Below, on the bottom bunk, there were black sheets, black pillows, and a purple teddy bear with a black bow. Even though Shiroi and her sister were so much alike, there were so many things that made them different. Age, hair color, personality, grades, eye color, one likes video games one hates them. One loves to read, one will only read if she is told to, so many other things as well.

Shiroi lifted up one of her pillows and under it was a little bracelet, it had baby blue and bright yellow beads, a little gold charm hung from it in the shape of the Japanese symbol for light. She slid the bracelet onto her wrist carefully, she sighed as it rested there. She snapped out of her trance when she herd the phone ring, she jumped off the top bunk bed and ran to the phone.

"Hello!?" Shiroi said quickly, they rarely got calls.

"Hi, is Kuroi there?" A voice said softly from the other line, "This is Rei, I was suppose to call her."

"She's not here righ--"

Just then Kuroi walked in with bags of groceries in both hands, she dropped them in the kitchen and took the phone Shiroi handed to her.

"Shiroi-imotto, there's a few more bags in the jeep, can you go get them?" Kuroi asked.

"Sure!" Shiroi said as she ran out the door, "By the way, the person is Rei!"

"Rei?" Kuroi mumbled, "Oh yes! Rei!" She placed the phone to her ear, "Kuroi speaking, hello Rei!"

"Kuroi, where were you?" Rei asked, "Shiroi said you weren't there for a moment."

"I just got back from the Store, I had to get some groceries." She said as she placed Rei on speaker, "So, did you find out the time for the Karaoke?" She took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack next to the door.

"Yep, tomorrow around 8," Rei said cheerfully, "We'll meet you at the Oahu Karaoke Bar."

"Sounds like a plan," Kuroi said, she sat on the couch across the room, "I'll be there, bye Rei-chan!"

"Bye Kuroi!"

A click and they were disconnected, as soon as they were disconnected the phone hung up it's self. Shiroi walked in with the other bags of groceries and dropped them in the kitchen where Kuroi put hers, Kuroi switched on the TV as Shiroi sat next to her.

"So what do you think of Karaoke?" Kuroi asked, she switched the TV to the news.

"What about it?"

"Well, some _friends_ and I were going to go to a Karaoke bar tomorrow," She removed her eyes from the TV and placed them on Shiroi, "I couldn't just leave you here now could I? You might blow something up, and your too old to be baby sat."

"Really!?! Thanks!" Shiroi hugged Kuroi around the waist, "May I sing there?"

"What do you think they're for silly?"

Kuroi tickled Shiroi and Shiroi kept on hugging her big sister.

Scene 5: Hirawaka Shinto Shrine, the fire reading room, 3:05 PM (afternoon)

"Well... almost everyone is here," Rei said as she entered back into the Fire Reading room.

Makoto, Minako, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Chibi-usa, Setsuna, even Mamoru was there... but where was Usagi?

"Dose anyone know where Usa-ko is?" Mamoru asked, he took a seat next to Chibi-usa and Hotaru, "I haven't seen her all day."

"I think she had detention after school today" Ami gestured, "She'll be running late, should we start the reading without her?"

Scene 6: Hirawaka Shinto Shrine, by the stairs, 3:08 PM (afternoon)

Usagi ran up the stairs of the Shinto Shrine and ran past Yuuichirou who was sweeping up the paths, she ran past the meditating and praying rooms all the way to the end to the Fire Reading room, she bolted inside and tripped right over Chibi-usa and landed on Mamoru.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi said as she quickly stood up and bowed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, Chibi-usa's big head was in the way!"

"Big head?!?!" Chibi-usa snapped at her, "I only have a big head because your my Mom!!"

"Oh yea! Blame it on me!" Usagi barked back.

"Be quiet you two!!" Mamoru said as he pulled them apart, "Rei's meditating!"

He pointed to Rei who was sitting in front of the sacred fire, she was sitting on her legs and her hands in front of her folded in praying formation. Chibi-usa and Usagi both hushed quickly.

Outside, trees moaned as some winds passed by making themselves known, the sacred fire cracked and burned for a while. Rei's soft but strong voice broke through the silence.

"I am Fire, Fire is Light."

The wind howled, refusing to be ignored.

"I am Flame, Flame is Sight."

The wind banged on the slide doors of the reading room, they bursted open as a green misty fog swarmed through the room. Everyone turned to the door, as soon as the foggy air was sent through their lungs-- they all passed out.

Everyone but Rei, she sat there watching the fire. Not noticing the tall girl walking into the room, her brown black hair in a tight neat braid. She stepped carefully over Usagi, Setsuna, and everyone who was laying motionless on the floor. Her gray trench coat danced along with the wind, she walked over to Haruka and Michiru, she took her two fingers and kissed them, and placed them on their foreheads. Their signs -Neptune and Uranus- appeared brightly and then slowly faded away as the girl walked over to Rei. She placed her hand on Rei's shoulder, Rei turned around quickly startled by the presence.

"Wh-who are you!?" Rei stammered, she looked to Usagi and Chibi-usa who were sprawled out on the floor next to each other, "What'd you do to them!?"

Rei quickly stood up and took a stance, ready to fight if she had to. The strange girl slightly smiled, she took a step back making sure she didn't step on anyone.

"The blood of one, that here does fall. Will give the strength, to save us all. The Child whose soul, will seal the Gate. Whose heart will stay, the hand of Fate. End her life, End her years, on this the Altar of our Tears," The girl recited with ease, Rei just stood there fixed in a trance, forced to listen to the girl's hypnotic voice, "Only a 12 year old child; Of pure heart, pure power, pure fate. Can seal this Gate, lock up the Seven Deadly Sins to let the Fates chose theirs..."

Rei stood there, she couldn't move, she wanted to, but couldn't. The girl walked up to her and put a scroll in her frozen hands, she smiled and turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Rei yelled, she somehow broke the trance, "Who are you?!"

"I am wind, I am vapor," She whispered to no one, "I am darkness, but I am light. I follow you everywhere, and I mock you every day that you live..." she turned back to Rei, her eyes so green, so fragile, "But in the end... I'm always beneath you..."

She gave a bow, and walked away, her trench coat following her.

Scene 7: Hirawaka Shinto Shrines, the fire reading room, 7:45 PM (night time)

"Rei! Rei wake up!"

Rei herd Usagi's voice, but no face came to her eyes.

"Rei! Please, wake up!"

Her eyes flickered open, and a tear struck face of Usagi came into her blurry vision. She tried to sit up, but it felt as if a boulder was holding her back, Mamoru helped Rei sit up. A quick and brisk head rush came to her, and a headache flowed through her mind.

"Rei! Thank God!" Usagi hugged her tightly, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Usa-chan," Rei said, trying to comfort Usagi, "Is she still here?"

"Who?" Minako asked as she pulled Usagi off Rei, "Let her breath for pete sake!!"

"The girl! The one that walked in here!"

"Maybe it was just a dream," Chibi-usa said.

"No, I saw her too," Haruka said, "I barely opened my eyes and she was standing over me..." She shook her head, "But, she isn't here anymore."

"It couldn't have been a dream," Rei looked to her hand, that was clenched around a small scroll, she held it up, "She gave me this!"

Minako took it and looked it over, "Wow, nice poem, but what dose it mean?"

"I don't know!" Rei said trying to stand up, she almost fell back down if Mamoru hadn't caught her, "Thank Mamoru-san..."

"No Problem..." Mamoru said, "But, did the girl say anything to you?"

"Um... when I asked her what her name was she said a poem again.. no, it was a riddle, it didn't rhyme very well." 

"Can you remember it?"

"I am wind, I am vapor, I am darkness, but I am light," Rei repeated, "I follow you everywhere, and I mock you every day that you live, but in the end. I'm always beneath you." she nodded, "Yes, that was it. It was definitely a riddle."

"Hm... I am darkness, but I am light," Michiru mumbled, "New enemy?"

"Nooo!! Not another one!!" Usagi cried, "It's been so peaceful! And My scores are half way decent!!!"

"I follow you everywhere, and I mock you every day that you live... but in the end, I'm always beneath you..." Chibi-usa repeated, she looked down and tried to think. She saw her shadow on the dry bamboo floor, "That's it!! Shadow!!"

"Shadow?" Mamoru asked questionably.

"I follow you everywhere, your shadow follows you everywhere! I mock you every day that you live, but in the end I'm always beneath you, a shadow is always below you!" Chibi-usa pointed out, "Don't you get it? She's a shadow... er--no--that doesn't sound right--her name is Shadow? No--that doesn't sound right either..."

"It doesn't sound right, but it's the only logical thing we've got," Ami said, she kept glancing from her mini computer to the scroll when she was typing, she stopped and pressed enter, "There, I have the scroll in my hard drive. I'll look it over tonight, I suggest we all go home and get some sleep... it's late."

Hotaru looked to the clock on the wall, it read 8:30 at night... wow, had they been asleep that long? She yawned, yep.

*************************************************

-Bunny S.E.- He he! How was that!

-Haruka- You said there'd be more fighting! Not poetry sighting!! ;;;

-Michiru- I liked the poems ^-^

-Setsuna- Very thorough!

-Hotaru- Very boring!

-Rei- Made no sense!

-Minako- Did Haruka-chan just rhyme?

-Ami- She's a poet and she doesn't know it! =D

-Bunny S.E.- Grrr..... u.u;; Who let you guys out of your boxes!!?!?!?!?

-Usagi- RUN FOR IT!!! *they all scatter*

-Bunny S.E.- GET BACK HERE! Or I'll send you back to the store when I catch you!!! .... *waves to minna-chans as she runs after the dolls* BAI!!!


	3. How Do I?

****

Episode 203:

How Do I?

Scene 1: Shiroi and Kuroi's apartment, living room, 6:30 PM (sundown)

A little Sailor V walked across the TV screen, it jump kicked a Yuma and landed perfectly.

"TAKE THAT!" Shiroi yelled at the TV, Sailor V took out a dagger from her pocket and threw it at a burglar pining him to the wall, "AND THAT!"

Kuroi was sitting in a chair across from Shiroi reading a book, she looked up from her reading and looked to the TV.

"...bit violent..." Kuroi mumbled, "Did you do your homework?"

"Did it all in class," Shiroi said as she pressed 'A' to do another jump kick, "It's not that violent! I mean! Have you ever been in a training session with Cercee-sama!! Her holograms are vicious!!"

"No, but it's just not right that the game promotes this kind of stuff," Kuroi said as she looked back to her book to continue her reading.

"Oh please! I've been fighting since I was two!" Shiroi wasn't lying, "And I could henshin when I was five! When did Arian let you henshin?"

"Hm?" She looked up from her book, "When I was seven, I don't see why you like fighting so much... you always end up hurt any way's..."

"Eh," Shiroi shrugged, "I don't mind it, but I wish I wasn't a Sailor Solider to begin with."

Kuroi snapped her book shut and looked up to her sister with a frown, a piece of her dirty blond bangs flapped down in front of her face, she annoyingly blew it away.

"Why!?" Kuroi snapped, "Why don't you want to be a soldier?! I've herd you say this time after time, but you never really ever give me a reason!!"

"What time is it?" Shiroi asked, a Yuma jumped down from above and bit Sailor V's head off.

"It's 6:45," She said.

"I need to go take a shower before we go to Karaoke..." Shiroi quickly said, she turned off the game and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Shiroi..." Kuroi placed the book on her lap and sighed, she got up and walked to the kitchen. Cercee and Arian were sitting around a big bowl of coffee. Arian took a lick of the coffee and looked up to his student.

"Something bothering you Kuroi-Chan?" Arian asked... two talking cats?

( *BeEp* *bEeP* THIS IS NOT A TEST!! NARIATOR! HEART ATTACK! 911! *bEeP* *BeEp* )

"No..." Kuroi said placing the book next to them on the table and walking over to the refrigerator, "I'm just hungry is all...."

"Liar..." Arian said amused, "I've known you since you were a baby, you can't lie to me that easily, Kuroi-chan."

"Well, it's none of your business any way's," Kuroi took out a canteen with the label, 'Rose Tea' and pored it into a cup, "... I was just thinking about Cercee-sama and Shiroi-imotto before we came along..." she put the cup into the microwave for two minutes, "What happened while Sama-sama was away training me? When we came back Shiroi was strong! A very good fighter in fact!-- But she never knew what a microwave was!!!"

The microwave beeped at Kuroi, she turned around and took out her tea. She walked over to the table and pulled up a chair. Cercee looked up from the coffee and walked over to Kuroi.

"I was so focused on keeping Shiroi-oko up with you that I never took the time to make her childhood... well--normal," Cercee said, she sat down in front of Kuroi, "We usually just ate at the cafe down the street, I tried to keep her a low profile as possible..."

"Shiroi-imotto, said she could fight when she was two! How is a lethal weapon toddler a low profile?!!?" Kuroi snapped, "She said she could henshin when she was five!! A kinder gardener can't fight bad guys!!"

"When Shiroi-oko was two, you were four. That's when you started your training, I had to keep Shiroi up with you! She couldn't fall behind!" Cercee said jumping off the table and walking over to the counter, "When you could henshin at seven, Shiroi was only five! Like before, and like always, I had to keep her up with you!"

"...oh... sorry... must be sisterly instincts," Kuroi said, calming down a bit, "I, need to go change..."

Kuroi left her tea on the table and got up, bowed politely, and walked out of the kitchen.

"... When did she start thinking about the past?" Cercee asked, "She's never asked questions like that until now."

"I don't know..." Arian said, he jumped off the table also and walked over to Cercee, "... I don't know..."

Scene 2: The Tokyo Cemetery, 7:00 PM (night)

In the grave yard of Tokyo, a small layer of early dew covered the graves of past loved ones that were now lost. Fog started to roll in from the sea port of Yokohama not too far away, a stone owl was perched on a grave, it's jewel red eyes pierce the fog letting any passer by know it was there... watching them... the stone owl turned it's head. Peering down at the dirt of the grave, it's eyes shot out a brilliant red light and into the dirt, threw the coffin, and into the eyes of the dead women below the ground.  
Her eyes snapped open, being dead for ten thousand years... isn't what she called fun. She banged on the coffin ceiling with all her might, she hissed, snarled, and growled at the ceiling.  
"LET ME GO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, "I AM HUNGRY!"  
She put both of her hands up to the ceiling as a red light formed around them, the light formed around the ceiling like a virus.  
A rumble came from the grave yard as dirt was scattered threw out the place, pieces of a coffin were broken and burnt on the ground.  
A women stepped forth from the use to be grave, she was dressed in a black robe of silk head to toe. A collar that was longer and pointer then her green ears bordered her pale green like face, she barred her fangs and hissed.  
"... I said-- I'm, HUNGRY!" She hissed into the fog, the stone owl fluttered into the streets of Tokyo and perched it's self on a street bench.  
"Mommy look!" A little girl said, "It's a birdy!"  
"No honey, it's just stone" The lady said to her straggling daughter behind her, "Now come on, we're going to be late!"  
The lady took her daughter's wrist and dragged her along, but she stopped... she peered into the crimson blood eyes of the stone owl with a dizzy gaze.  
"It's... just stone..." The lady said in a hypnotic trance.  
The lady let go of her daughter as the owl flew into the air, the owl flew back to the grave yard with the lady following her leaving the little girl crying in the middle of the street for her Mommy.  


"Good! Good!" The pale women said, as the owl perched onto it's owner's left shoulder, "Come hither..."  
The women made a beckoning motion to the lady, the lady did as she was told... not knowing she was inches away from death it's self.  
"My name is Draclina... daughter of Dracula..." Draclina whispered into the hopeless lady's ear, she smiled devilishly and pierced her fangs into her neck and sucked the life out of the person, "And thy dear mortal... are dead..."  
Draclina took a step back from the lifeless old lady and watched as she fell to the ground, pale and green as Draclina as a lump on the cold floor.  
"Mmm, that was good" She whispered into the fog, "But! It wasn't good enough to sustain me..... I need something richer... more... pure..." she looked at the owl on her shoulder, "You are not equipped to find such life energy! .... I need something stronger..." she looked down at the lifeless lady on the ground, "...and I know just who I need..."  
She held out of her hand and a black rose formed in her hand, she then threw the rose at the ground making a green mist form out of nowhere.  
"I call upon the sin, Greed!" Draclina hissed, "Go find me pure blood!"  
The mist seemed to bow and ran into the fog, as soon as it did the fog started to lift and Draclina was no where in sight.

Scene 3: The Oahu Karaoke Bar, 7:59 PM (night)

Fog was rolling in, the moon was finally rising over Tokyo.

Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Usagi, and Chibi-usa all were walking down the street to the Oahu Karaoke Bar. When they got there, there was a black jeep parked right outside of it, but they thought nothing of it since allot of other cars were parked outside the bar too.

"Do you think they're here?" Chibi-usa asked, "I really want to meet someone my own age! --that is, is Kuroi's little sister my age?"

"She sounded like it," Rei said as she opened the door for them, "When she answered the phone, she seemed a little young."

"SHIROI!" Chibi-usa saw her friend at a table with a blond girl, "What are you doing here?!!?"

"My sister Kuroi-onesan said she's meeting some friends here!" Shiroi said standing up and politely bowing, she smiled, "She brought me along!"

"Kuroi!" Usagi ran up waving, "Glad you could make it!! Chibi-usa, you know her sister?"

"Mm-hm!" Chibi-usa said, "She's in my class! Oh that's so cool your sister knows my Moth-eh, cousin!"

"Yea! Hea, hea! Her cousin!" Usagi grabbed Chibi-usa around the neck and gave her a noogie, "Ain't that right!"

"Kuroi!" Rei and the others caught up, they all gave polite bows, "Have any of you started to sing yet?"

"Um, no," Kuroi's face turned pink, "I'm not a good singer."

"Rei!" Minako grabbed a slip of paper, "Let's sing a duet!"

Minako quickly wrote down their names and the song before Rei could protest, she ran up to the DJ and handed him the slip of paper. He read it over and brought the microphone to his mouth.

"Anio, Minako! And Hino, Rei! Will be singing, Summer Days!" The DJ put up two microphone stands on the stage, "Ladies! Come on up!"

Minako grabbed Rei's hand and ran over to the stage grabbing a microphone, Rei's face was beet red.

"... oh gods help..." Rei whispered, the screen came on with the words and the music started to play, "Am I red or am I blue?" She whispered again.

"I'll be blue!" Minako said, the words started to highlight their colors, she started to sing, "Summers Days, have never been so blue! Summer days, are going by so soon!"

"S-summer days..." Rei stuttered, her face looked like a third degree sunburn, "Summer days, c-come back soon..."

They went on stuttering and forcing out what seemed to sound like music, Shiroi and Chibi-usa giggled.

"They've got guts!" Makoto said, "Lot's of them!"

The music ended and Rei rushed off the stage, Minako staid and bowed as people applauded.

"Thank you!" Minako kissed and waved, she always wanted to be a star, "Thank you! Your too kind!! Really!!"

As Minako got to the table she found Rei sitting at the table with her head buried in her arms, Rei stood up and glared at Minako.

"NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN!" Rei snapped, "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT SONG!!!"

Minako sat next down to her with a sly smile, she leaned over and whispered into Rei's ear, "It was your idea to come here, wasn't it?" Minako sat back up and smiled to Kuroi, "Go ahead! Write your name on the paper, the song, and go on up!"

"Oh, but I don't know what songs they have," Kuroi said, her face turning a little red, "I've never been here before, do they have a list?"

"Yea!" Usagi grabbed a book off from another table that was empty and handed it to Kuroi, "Go ahead and look through it! They're all in alphabetical order!"

"Yea! You too Shiroi-chan, I wanna hear you sing!" Chibi-usa said as she and Shiroi leaned over to look over Kuroi's shoulder.

"I'll only go if you go first," Shiroi said looking up and smiling at Chibi-usa.

"Sure!"

Chibi-usa wrote down her name and a song and went up to give it to the DJ, while Chibi-usa was doing that a waitress came up to their table.

"May I get you ladies something?" She asked, ready to write down what ever they threw at her.

"Oh! Oh! Can I get a Sundae!" Usagi squealed, "Two cherries please!!"

"Sure," The lady wrote down the order, "And the rest of you?"

"Make that two Sundaes, Chibi-usa will want one too," Makoto said, "And I'll have an ice tea, with lemon please."

"Me too" Ami said, "But no lemon, just ice tea."

"I'll have a cherry coke!" Minako said, she peered over Kuroi's shoulder, "What are you getting, Kuroi-chan?"

"Oh, um, how about some rose tea," Kuroi said turning to her sister, "Shiroi-imotto? How about you?"

"I'll have some lemon ginseng tea!" Shiroi said smiling.

"Hold the lemon on hers," Kuroi added.

"No, I'd like lemon with mine," Shiroi said, she tilted her head and looked to Kuroi.

"No, _I said_, hold the lemon," Kuroi snapped back, "Save us _all_ the trouble!"

"Please Kuroi-onesan!!!"

"...no lemon..."

"Aw come on!!!"

The girls just stared at Kuroi and Shiroi who were both arguing about weather or not to have lemon in Shiroi's tea.

"I'll just have water!" Rei finally butted in.

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked.

"Yes!!"

With that the waitress turned and walked away to get their orders.

"Kuroi-onesan!!" Shiroi whined, "I wanted lemon in mine!!!"

"I said no!!" Kuroi snapped, "I don't want to hear anymore of it!!!"

"Kie..." Shiroi mumbled.

Chibi-usa came back and sat down next to Shiroi.

"There!" Chibi-usa said, "I'll be after the next person!!"

"So Kuroi-chan!" Ami said quickly, "What are you into? Sports? Art?"

"Singing," Kuroi said as she glanced over to the stage where a person was currently singing, she was just about fixed in a trance, she quickly snapped out of it, "I mean! I also enjoy swimming, reading, and--"

"--bossing me around," Shiroi butted in as she rolled her eyes, Kuroi glared at Shiroi... they were definitely sisters...

"Hea, hea! Um, what are you into Shiroi!?" Makoto said trying to brake the tension, "Do you like reading too??"

"It's okie," Shiroi said, looking away from her sister, "I'm more into sports, and track! I love running! It's so fun!! I also love drawing, I want to be a cartoonist when I grow up!!"

"Running!?!" Usagi wailed, "Why would you want to run!?! It's so tiring! How can it be fun???"

"Well, maybe people like staying in shape!!" Chibi-usa snapped at Usagi, "Eating like you do, you really should try working out!!"

"WHA!? Are you saying I'm fat!?!!" Usagi snarled, "Why you little ungrateful twerp!!!" she leaned over and pinched Chibi-usa's cheek as hard as she could and pulled, "I'll show you whose fat, chubby! Look at all that extra blubber you got just hanging off of you!!!"

"USAGI-BAKA!!!" Chibi-usa grabbed Usagi's cheek too and started to pull as hard as she could, "I don't know how Mamoru-san can love you!! Your so big! Just like a pig!!! You eat not stop!!!"

"GRRRR!!!"

"GRRRR!!!"

Makoto took them both by the ears and pulled them apart before they could rip each other's cheeks off... literally...

"Oh be quiet you two!!" Makoto said, "We came here to have fun! And I won't let you two ruin it!!"

"Up next is Tsukino, Chibi-usa! Singing, Fire Soul Love!" The DJ said on the microphone, "Originally by the hit boy band The StarLights! Chibi-usa! Come on up!!"

Chibi-usa stuck out her tongue at Usagi and skipped up to the stage and grabbed a microphone, the music started and she sang to it pretty well. Seeing she knew that song by heart, but she had to look at the screen from time to time.

The waitress came back with their orders and passed them out, Usagi forgot all about Chibi-usa and grabbed her sundae and gulped it down in huge bites.

"BRAIN FREEZE!!!" Usagi yelled, she got up and started to run around holding her head, "FREEZE! FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZZZZZEEEE!!!!!"

"She brought it upon herself..." Rei mumbled as she pulled back the Minako who was getting up to help Usagi, "She brought it... upon... herself..."

Minako sat back down, after a minute Usagi sat back down... she didn't learn her lesson and continued to gulp down the sundae, figures.

The music ended and Chibi-usa came skipping back, she saw the sundae and gulped it down like her Mom... the two paused... they both stood up and held their heads running around in circles in union.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" The two yelled as they ran around like chickens without heads, "AHHH!!!"

"Should we--" Ami was about to ask but Rei held up her hand and stopped her, "No..." Rei said automatically, "No, we shouldn't."

Kuroi wrote down something on a piece of paper and pulled something out of her black leather backpack, she walked up to the DJ and handed him the CD she pulled out of her backpack and the piece of paper. She walked back and sat down next to Shiroi.

"Shiroi-imotto, would you like to do my background?" Kuroi asked her sister, "I would really appreciate it, please?"

Shiroi sat there her arms and legs crossed and her face looked cross too, "I'll do it... but I'm still mad at you..."

"I would ask nothing less of you Shiroi Yume," Kuroi said as she hugged her little sister with one around the shoulders, "I truly wouldn't."

Usagi and Chibi-usa sat down and continued to eat their sundaes, Chibi-usa slowed down, but Usagi's pace didn't go down even one notch.

"Our next singers are Yume, Kuroi and Shiroi!" The DJ said, as he read it off the piece of paper, "They have a modern song, but they remixed it. We have a real special treat tonight! The title is, 'How Do I?' Girls! Come on down!"

Shiroi and Kuroi stood up together, the whole room was silent. Shiroi and Kuroi walked on the same step, and their was no sound what's so ever coming from them. The whole room was like it was on pause button in a VCR, Chibi-usa stared as her friend walked onto the stage with her sister, Kuroi did a scale to tune her voice.

"How do I ever, ever, survive..." Kuroi's voice rang into the microphone, it got to the perfect pitch.

*****If you want the re-mix music to listen to, I'll send it to you if you ask so you can listen and read along with it. Just make sure you send your email address when you review. Thanx!*****

"How'd she ever get her voice so high...." Minako mumbled, "It was almost perfect..."

There was a small pause until the music started to play, very up beat compared to the original "How Do I" from Trisha Yearwood. Shiroi's voice was calm and mellow but almost drained out the background base with her childish voice, then Kuroi started, her voice was beautiful. It ranged through the bar sending everyone on their toes. Her voice was of melancholy grace, almost in perfect sync with Shiroi's.

"How do I? Get through one night without you, if I had to live without you? What kind of life would that be? Oh, I! I need you in life, need you to hold! Your my world, my heart my soul!" Kuroi's voice came out so easily like water off a window, her voice was prefect! It matched every pitch, equalized every tone in the song, and even then some. She needed no words to read from, and Shiroi's voice gave it the final touch to the song, "I need you with me! Baby because you know that your everything, real in my life! How do I...--"

When the song ended Shiroi and Kuroi got standing ovations, applause bursted out like thunder from the sky as soon as the song ended. The two sisters held each other's hands and bowed together, they then walked off the stage that seemed to applaud them also.

"Now why can't you two be like that?" Makoto asked Usagi and Chibi-usa who were just staring at the stage in awe.

"Wow... they're good..." Usagi said, "I could never sing like that!"

"No!" Makoto said, "I meant how much they care for each other! Did you see that? They fought over a petty little thing, but then they got over it! Why can't you two do that?!!?"

Chibi-usa and Usagi looked at each other, they both shrugged and went back to eating their ice cream. *Anime fall on all*

"We must be going," Kuroi said as the two walked up, "It's late, I know we have no school tomorrow but Shiroi-imotto could use some sleep."

"No Kuroi! Really! I'm *yawn* fine!" Shiroi said as she looked to Chibi-usa, "Please! At least until a few more songs!!"

"Oh all right..." Kuroi said as she sat back down at her spot, "But only for two more songs, then we best be going."

"Thank you Kuroi-onesan!" Shiroi hugged Kuroi around the waist.

"So Shiroi-chan, you said you liked running!" Makoto said, "Well, I have a friend you might want to meet. She's an excellent runner, and I think she'll give you what your times worth!"

"Really! When can I meet her?" Shiroi asked, "I'm not busy Sunday!"

"Acutely I don't think--" Kuroi was about to say.

"--I'm going to practice with her on Sunday at 6 in the morning!" Makoto said, she sounded really exited, "We can stop by and pick you up! We'll run with you until you get tired if you like. Do you like hurdles? She's acutely training me for the track team this year, but you can tag along."

"Sure!!!" Shiroi said, she was just as physced, "I'd love to!!"

"Can I come too Mako-chan!!" Chibi-usa said, she glared to Usagi, "It couldn't hurt me to do a little running. You got to stay healthy _right_?"

"Grr...." Usagi growled, a not so bright idea came through her mind, "I'll come too! We'll both be ready!!"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Makoto looked around at the other girls, "Anyone else want to come with?"

Everyone just twiddled their thumbs or looked away back at the person singing on the stage.

"Oh... well that's okay," Makoto looked back at Shiroi, "We'll meet y--"

"--RRRAAAAGGHHHH!!!" The man singing on the stage fell to his knees holding his head in pain, "AHHHHH!!!"

"What's going on!?" Usagi asked as she watched the man fall.

Green hair sprouted from him all over like weeds, his hands grew thick fur green thick and big, his nails grew out crooked and long. The man stopped yelling all of a sudden, he dropped his hands from his head and stood up. He looked up at all the people, his eyes were glowing a hideous red, his smile was twisted. He jumped off the stage and attacked a women at one of the front tables. It jabbed his teeth into her and sucked her dry, her body shriveled into an old lady, she wasn't dead, but her life was literally sucked away.

"A Yuma!" Rei yelled, "Quickly! Minako! Ami! Get everyone out of here, fast!"

When Ami turned around to get Shiroi and Kuroi out of the place, they were gone, all that was left was Kuroi's backpack by her chair.

"They're gone!" Ami said as she looked to Minako.

"It doesn't matter!" Minako said, "We have to get the other people out of here quickly!"

One by one old people fell to the ground, lifeless. As soon as most of the people where cleared out, Usagi held up her brooch.

"Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!!" Usagi cried out.

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!" Chibi-usa chimed as well.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Lights of green, red, orange, pink, blue, white, blasted through the bar. They all did their final posses as the pretty sailor soldiers of love and justice.

"Hey you!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled as the Yuma dropped another person to the ground.

It looked up to see who had disturbed it's meal, it's eyes glared at the girls who stood in his way.

"Yea you!" Eternal Sailor Moon called out once again, "What you are doing is wrong! (*gasp of horror* No way! ... really?) These people were just having a good time, and you ruined it!" She posed and pointed at the Yuma, "I can't allow it! On behalf of my beloved earth and the moon!" all the girls joined in with her, "We will punish you!!"

"Hisss!!!" It snarled, it lunged towards Sailor Chibi Moon and grabbed her around the neck, "HISSS!!!"

"CHIBI MOON!!" Eternal Sailor Moon held up the Moon Mitildia, "Honey Moon Th--"

"Sailor Moon! Don't!" Sailor Mars called out, "You'll hit Chibi Moon!"

"I'll make some fog!" Sailor Mercury said as she held up her hands and blue energy formed between them, "Mercury!.... Bubbles--BLAST!!!"

A wave of blue thick fog was sent threw the bar, the Yuma coughed and hacked as the fog came near it. A girl ran up and snatched Chibi Moon out of the Yuma's hands, the girl ran across the room and placed her on the floor gently by Sailor Jupiter, with a small glance of her yellow fuku she was gone back into the fog.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Jupiter bent down and helped Chibi Moon stand up, "Are you all right!? How'd you get away!?"

"A girl helped me!" Chibi Moon said, she coughed from the fog, "She was a solider! Just like us!! She brought me over here!"

"That's not possible," Jupiter said, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know, she went that way," Chibi Moon pointed towards the fog, "I think she went back after the Yuma!"

In The Fog;;;

A flash of black passed in front of the Yuma, it turned around just in time to see a flash of yellow too. It was surrounded, but by whom?

"HISSS!" It roared as another flash of black came by it, "Heesssshhh...."

A whip shot threw the fog hitting the Yuma right on the butt, it whipped around to see who it was but no one was there. The same black leather whip shot out and wrapped it's self around the Yuma's wrist.

"HERRSSH!!" It yelled as a girl with long blond hair came forward from the dank fog.

Her eyes glittered baby blue, but inside you could see the darkness just flowing from it. She held the Yuma's one arm back with one hand herself, she walked forward from the fog, her boots making no sound what's so ever... the only sound herd was the hard breathing and hissing from the Yuma's mouth.

"Aww, cat got your tongue?... no wait, I do!" The solider said, she cracked her whip back and whipped it back at his feet, "It's not polite to suck people's lives away... that's what jobs and schools are for."

A smaller, younger looking girl walked out from the opposite side of the fog that was surrounding the Yuma.

"Let's get this over with... it's depressing..." The girl said, she held up her staff, a light white blazed from it.

Meanwhile;;;

"Mars!" Eternal Sailor Moon said, "We got Chibi Moon, clear the fog!"

"Mars, Fire! Surround!!" She shot out the wave of fire at the fog, canceling it out and making it so that the Yuma was in clear view. And two soldiers!!

"What the!?" Venus looked to Mars, "Who are they!?!"

"SATURN'S!" The girl in the bright yellow and baby blue fuku rose her staff up, the staff lit up.

The other girl with the black and purple fuku and whip turned around, her whip shone with black radiance, "SATURN'S!"

The two yelled together as they aimed their weapons quickly with pin point accuracy at the Yuma, "CURSE!!!"

A blast of white, black, and purple light shot from the lethal weapons. The lights hit the Yuma dead on, everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light. When it was safe to look they saw a black rose just floating there in midair above the limp but alive body of the current singer, the rose shone a bright green black energy, it then turned to dust as a pile on the floor. All the people that were attacked had their energy back and they started to moan and groan and start to slowly awaken.

"Who are you two!?" Eternal Sailor Moon said taking a step forward.

"Protected by the rings of Saturn, and protector of the Queen of Saturn," The younger one said, her eyes glowed white with pure aura, "I am the solider of Light, I am Sailor Titan..."

"I also am protected by the rings of Saturn, and also a protector of the Queen of Saturn," The older one said, her eyes glowed a black, pure darkness rolled off her, "I am the solider of Darkness, I am Sailor Iapetus..."

"Are you an alley?" Jupiter spoke up, "Why haven't you showed yourselves before?"

"We are allies to no one..." Sailor Iapetus spoke, "We're sorry you had to meet us so early into the battle..."

"Battle?" Mars snapped, "What do you mean?"

"The daughter of the Dark King is awakened, she will open the Gate and unleash hell into our reality," Sailor Titan said, her voice firm, "I am sorry you even had to be part of this, but in the end you brought it upon your selves... you could have left it, but you had to stay..."

"That's our job!!" Eternal Sailor Moon said, "We're here to protect this planet! This universe! Together..."

"Good night..." Sailor Iapetus said as the two turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Eternal Sailor Moon ran after them, "I said, WAIT!!"

The two looked back and then jumped out the window, when she got there... they were gone...

"Wait..."

*****************************************************

-Michiru- Poetry Sitting! Singing! Haruka being turned into stone! I like this FanFic! ^-^

-Bunny S.E.- Why thank you Michiru! So how were the fighting scenes?

-Haruka- Horrible!!

-Makoto- Why?

-Haruka- I didn't get to fight... *tear* ;-;

-Bunny S.E.- *pets Haruka on the head* Ish okie, you'll get to fight later!

-Haruka- *bites Bunny's hand*

-Bunny S.E.- AHHHH!!! ;-;

-Setsuna- I think you might need a rabies shot Bunny-mun.

-Haruka- Ha ha... *rolls eyes*

-Ami- Did I mention your spelling and grammar is atrocious Bunny-mun?

-Bunny S.E.- Go to your boxes!!! All of you!!!

-Hotaru- But I didn't do anything ;-;

-Chibi-usa- Yea, me neither!

-Usagi- I don't wanna go! Don't make me whine!!!

-Makoto- Good God! NUEEEEEEEE!!!!!

-Usagi- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 0

-Bunny S.E.- *waves to minna-chans* BAI!!! ;-;


End file.
